msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
MSZ-00X Zeta Rize
Technology and Combat Characteristics The Zeta Rize took much of it's design from the MSZ-006-P2/3C Zeta Gundam P2/3C Type. However the suit's design was altered to make room for modifications and improvements made to the body and weapons. The major change in the design was the inclusion of additional vernies on the body to increase mobility and speed, as per it's pilot's preference. Also the suit featured a newly designed Rize Shield, a modified Zeta Shield that had powerful thrusters integrated into it to increase thrust and mobility when the suit was transformed. The Psycho Neutralizer from the P2/3C type was removed in favor of a psycoframe control system installed in the cockpit. This allowed greater control of the suit itself, allowing it's pilot to keep up with the incredible speed of the suit. Another modification to the cockpit was the addition of a Haro Dock. Shortly before the Battle of Axis, Ace was caught up in a battle gone horrificly wrong. The battle ended and Ace was left stranded in space, drifting in a severely crippled and depleted mobile suit for three days. Because of this, Ace developed a phobia of space. To keep himself collected during battle, he commisioned a Haro to keep him company and to help with the mobile suit, specifically monitoring the psycoframe. The rest of the modifications was a complete overhaul of the internal systems and mechanisms. These included improved armor and frame, enhanced thrusters and fuel capacity, and improved sensors. The frame was modified for increased flexibility, allowing faster and smoother transformations and improved the mobile suit's close range capability. Armaments *'Beam Saber' :Two standard use beam sabers were stored in the arms of the Zeta Rize. When needed the sabers were ejected into the mobile suit's hands for immediate use. *'Beam Machineguns' :Unlike most mobile suits that used solid ammo vulcans in the head, the Zeta Rize had beam machine guns integrated into the wrists for interception and barrage tactics. This change was done to prevent the loss of the guns in the event of the head being removed. An additional set of beam machineguns were incorporated into the legs to be used in dog fighting when in Waverider Mode. Because of their position the second set can only be used when transformed. *'XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle' :An updated version of the Zeta Gundam's beam rifle. The XBR-M87A2 beam rifle is larger than most other models employed by other mobile suits and is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with a powerful power rating of 5.7 MW. The beam rifle is also capable of emitting a beam saber from its barrel, allowing the Zeta Rize to use it as melee weapon should the situation call for it. For extra stability for long range firing, the rifle was modified to have a second handle that would swing out from the side for the mobile suit to grip. The rifle was stored next to the nose of the suit and could be used while transformed. *'Smokescreen Rockets' :The Zeta Rize had four small rockets filled with smoke to use in battle. The smoke in each rocket was laced with minovsky particles, allowing it to interfere with sensors. When used the rocket released all the contained smoke, creating a large cloud to blind opponents. This allowed the Zeta Rize to dive in and out of the cloud and attack enemies. The rockets were located on the wings of the Zeta Rize and were launched ahead of the suit like missiles before detonation, either by their own or by enemies attempting to intercept them. *'Hyper Bazooka' :A weapon taken from the prototype Nu Gundam, a 280mm bazooka that can be fired from its position on the backpack. The weapon has a magazine of 5 rounds and has improved power and fire rate compared to regular bazookas. The weapon can be used while the suit is transformed. The Zeta Rize carries two additional magazines for the bazooka. *'Rize Shield' :A modified version of the Zeta Gundam's shield. The shield has powerful thrusters integrated into it for improved speed and mobility when the suit is transformed. When transformed the shield becomes part of the nose of the Wave Rider. The shield itself is beam coated, giving it resistance to beam weapons. History The Zeta Rize was a mobile suit that appeared near the end of the Federation-Zeon War. MS Saga Stats Damage per Weapon *Beam Machineguns: 600 *XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle: 1,800 (Rifle Mode) *Hyper Bazooka: 1,200 Defenses * *:Shield :Weight Ranking: Medium :Durability: 4800 *Trans Phase Armor: :Defensive Output: 3000 against physical projectiles Category:Tier 16 Category:Space Category:Air Category:Rare Mobile Suits